


Deficiency

by TheUnicornFountain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, NSFW, One Shot, SHEITH - Freeform, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnicornFountain/pseuds/TheUnicornFountain
Summary: Shiro's feeling a bit incomplete when he runs into Keith.





	Deficiency

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear diococky, who requested a buff Shiro pining for a twink Keith who obliges with a blowjob. I did my best, but I am out of practice with smut so I hope it's okay.

### Deficiency

There was a piece of him missing. Shiro felt and saw it as he studied himself in one of the locker room’s full-length mirrors. Staring at the empty space where an alien arm once hung, Shiro realized that while he had lost his real arm a considerable time ago he had never experienced the absence of it until now. He found it strange that he could miss something so foreign. Even now he felt muscle memory try to kick in and swipe aside his wet bangs. His used his left hand instead.

It was worse half an hour ago near the end of his self-enforced training regimen. The missing weight on his right had thrown off every movement. If left him frustrated and angry at the rest of his body. What good were his muscles if he couldn’t utilize them to their fullest? Perhaps the Galra should have replaced all of his limbs.

Shiro grimaced and closed his eyes against the broken man mirrored in front of him. He was always warning Keith about letting his emotions derail his focus, and here he was berating himself. He opened his eyes and cast them around for the clean clothes he had put aside before his post-training shower. His thoughts lingered on Keith and he felt his cheeks grow warm. That was no good. Shiro thought the training would be enough to distract him, but the missing arm was bringing back memories of his return. In the minutes he thought would be his last, Shiro had dreamt of Keith saving him only to open his eyes and find the young man’s relieved smile beaming down on him. 

That smile was so rare, Shiro treasured every memory of one. Keith was usually gruff or downright impossible to approach, and he seemed to never show any emotions aside from anger or frustration. He was getting better – was better – but Shiro doubted he would ever stop looking for ways to bring out something more than spitfire from the paladin. It was funny, he thought now with his own smile. Whenever people saw Shiro and Keith standing together they always thought the taller, buffer man was the scary one. It usually took only a glare and a couple of sharp comments from Keith to correct those assumptions.

More than Shiro’s cheeks were warm now with more and more thoughts of Keith swirling through his mind. There was only a towel around his waist – Where had he put those clothes again? – but it felt like he was swathed in heavy layers. Perhaps another, colder shower was in order before he returned to the common space he shared with the other paladins. Shiro abandoned the hunt for his clothes and made for the showers. 

This hiss of water stopped Shiro at the showers’ tiled threshold. His eyes snapped to the curved line of a familiar spine. He traced the rivulets of water trailing their way down the narrow back to their inevitable destination, and heat engulfed him from head to toes. 

The thin fingers braced against the wall shifted, and Keith straightened his bowed body beneath the shower. When he turned his head back, his wet bangs parted enough to show the surprise in his eyes at having been interrupted. For a brief moment the pupils narrowed in a Galra-like way before Keith masked his emotions. The alien flash wreaked just as much havoc on Shiro’s self-control as the sight of Keith’s naked body had. He felt himself harden behind the towel.

Keith noticed. His now-human eyes flickered up and down the length of Shiro’s body. They lingered on the towel, and Shiro was sure he saw the ghost of a smirk touch the other paladin’s lips. At that moment, even if he had both arms and muscles to spare, Shiro was sure he would become as malleable and useless as food goo if Keith so much as touched his shoulder. 

Keith turned fully around, leaned against the wall under the showerhead, and crossed his arms. “It’s good to see you’re feeling better,” he teased.

“Keith…” Shiro couldn’t say much more without clearing his throat and dropping his eyes. The bulge under his towel had grown, and he hastily looked up again. He focused hard on Keith’s collarbones, but that was little better. “I’m sorry, I should leave—” Shiro stopped. He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to cross the shower, pull Keith into his arms, and kiss him like he should have kissed him so many times before.

The squeak of a knob cut into Shiro’s thoughts. The showerhead’s stream petered out, and now Keith was striding across the tiled floor with purpose. The look of determination on his face was one Shiro knew well. It usually preceded sharp words or actions, and Shiro took an apprehensive step back. He was forced to bow over when Keith reached up to take hold of the back of his head and bring his lips down for a hard kiss. 

The towel puddled around Shiro’s ankles. He nearly tripped over it when he was forced back against a row of lockers; they rattled in protest. He could raise only one hand to cup Keith’s head, but at least the one he had left was of flesh and blood. It felt the thrumming pulse in the other paladin’s neck, and the nub of a nipple that hardened under his touch. 

Water dripped from Keith’s hair to fall against Shiro’s skin. The brief flashes of cold countered the warm lips making their way down to Shiro’s cock. The hair there had grayed as well. It complimented Keith’s flushed lips and cheeks when he nosed it.

“Keith…” The name was a rough whisper. Shiro’s hips canted forward in encouragement – not that Keith needed it. Thin fingers took hold of Shiro’s cock and began to stroke the rigid length. Tongue and teeth teased Shiro’s balls, and he drew in a hissing breath. The lust in Keith’s eyes as he looked up the span of Shiro’s torso was almost enough to make him come. He used what shred of willpower he had left to hold off, but it was another near-thing when Keith’s lips parted around the tip of his cock and slid down in the first of many warm, wet strokes. 

Keith’s hands and lips had traded places, and the thin fingers soon began to wander while Keith’s mouth kept Shiro’s cock busy. Shiro bit a knuckle against a moan when one of them slipped inside him. His cock twitched against Keith’s expert tongue. Not yet. A little longer. Shiro’s toes curled in the puddle of water Keith’s wet body had made between his feet. 

Keith looked up and caught Shiro’s eyes again. He tongued the cock’s dripping slit, licking up pre-come, before taking in the whole of Shiro’s length. The probing finger crooked, and Shiro’s eyes rolled up as he pressed his head back against the lockers. His hips jerked and he heard Keith gag. It would have been enough to force Shiro to put an end to the whole thing, but he made the mistake of looking down again. A lusty expression framed in wet bangs looked back, and Shiro saw Keith was enjoying this as much as him. He tried an experimental thrust into the slighter paladin’s throat, and Keith closed his eyes with an encouraging sound in his throat. 

Shiro could do only one thing at a time with his remaining hand. He chose to bury his fingers into Keith’s dark hair and pull the paladin’s mouth closer. He thrust gently but steadily between the flushed lips, adding his moans to Keith’s muffled assents. Each push into Keith’s throat brought Shiro closer to completion until finally, body bowed almost in half, he came. Keith swallowed each thick spurt of cum with obvious pleasure, and the sight of his bobbing throat dragged a curse from Shiro. He apologized on instinct, and he felt Keith chuckle around his softening cock.

A thin line of spit and cum kept Keith’s lips connected to Shiro’s cock for a second before the paladin broke it with a lick of his lips. Kisses retraced his path up Shiro’s chest. The last one was pressed to Shiro’s lips, and Shiro felt the rare smile form against his mouth. He mirrored it, pulled Keith even closer, and kissed back.


End file.
